Threading into the Heart
by Inita
Summary: 50 paragraphs for Neku and Shiki. For some reason, they began to care about one another more than anything else. Neku/Shiki; post game, during game.


**A/N****: **_Hi everyone-who-was-nice-enough-to-stop-by! I just finished entire walkthrough of "__**The World Ends With You**__" about two weeks ago, and after many ideas and decisions, I'm finally throwing together a fanfic :) This is livejournal's 1sentenceorder challenge, but instead of sentences, I'm doing paragraphs, since I can't do... one sentence. Okay, a few are sentences, but most are paragraphs ^^;_

_I've broken the fifty themes into three chapters; 20 themes on one, 20 on another, and 10 on the last._

_**Pairing: **__Neku/Shiki  
__**Takes Place: **__During and After __**TWEWY**__._

_Oh yeah, and this fanfic is dedicated to my friend __**Loome**__ :) Just for being there and really, being a fun person to talk to... Forgiving as well ;) For you, my friend! Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You. But if I did, then I would officially make Neku and Shiki a pairing and slam together Joshua and Eri because my mind is seriously _that _screwed up ;)_

**_Edit: _**_Shrunk this down just to a one shot since the triple update was much unnecessary. So forgive me if some reviews look a bit... halfed; that's my fault for combining all the paragraphs into one chapter. I thought updating with three chapters would help me get the job done quicker, but geez, it was just laziness in the end :/_

~.~.~.

**1. Ring**

In all honesty, Neku would have bought Shiki a ring if it weren't for Eri who reminded him what "giving a ring" truly meant. It wasn't his fault Shikis' best friend was going through a little jewelry phase and wanted to take him on her little "adventure". And it certainly wasn't _his_ fault to make it seem like he wanted to propose to Shiki! And he never said _propose_! He said just for a gift - a thank you gift. When Eri had caught him in the act of looking at the shelves, Neku turned and walked outside the store, trying to push down the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. When he left the store, Neku could've sworn he heard Eri laugh.

**2. Hero**

Shiki never gave much thought to heroes, until she met Neku, who really did _save _her from her own jealousy towards Eri. Well, technically he was a savior rather than a hero, but still. The word hero in Shiki's mind meant savior, or someone who helped others. That was a hero, right?

**3. Memory**

Neku may have lost his memories, but with Shiki at his side, he felt as if he could make new memories.

**4. Box**

For a long time, Shiki thought Neku's mind reassembled a box – small and closed off... She had to remind herself how wrong she was when he told her about CAT.

**5. Run**

Whenever they were in the UG, they were always on the run. Every day was a dangerous adventure, and more than half the time, it scared her. She didn't want to be erased, and still didn't want to despite being in RG, home. It was a constant terror that hung over her head, something she would always be running away from. But with Neku by her side, she felt as if she could run faster and farther, away from a lingering threat. Shiki just wished for the day she could run into freedom rather away from a fear.

**6. Hurricane**

Neku was literally a hurricane of emotions on the inside; he was always conflicted, and with Shiki in the mix, it just seemed that hurricane would intensify. He viewed her as a very close friend; his best friend, but when he had found out she was his entry fee the second week, Neku began to question that, which turned into more conflict, thus a stronger storm. If only he could get someone to go into the eye of that hurricane would peace and sense be restored.

**7. Wings**

Before, Neku never gave much thought to wings; to him, they were just there to help birds and whatever else there may be fly. But when he was thrown into the Reaper's Games, he was forced to fear them; him, and Shiki as a matter of fact. So when he saw Beat approach both him and Joshua, Neku couldn't help that slight twinge of fear deep within. He wasn't afraid of Beat, but it was the very idea that frightened him – and that Beat was serious about erasing them. For a split second, he wondered what he would've done if Shiki was made a Reaper, if Shiki _hadn't _won the game. He hates to think about it, and he tries to push down the image of his best friend donning those black, jagged wings.

**8. Cold**

Shiki would never admit aloud, never mind to herself, that she always felt quite cold on the inside. Back then, that feeling was far worse for she would burn with jealousy towards those she admired. Eri being the main target and the cause for the cold, devoid space within, while the rest was just Shiki herself. In fact, Shiki disliked who she was in appearance and attitude. In a way, it was quite ironic how both her and Neku became friends. While they were forced to cooperate, Neku was the secluded one, the one who refused to let others in. Shiki was supposedly the light, open and outgoing to those she met. But towards the end, it was proved that the pair of them were cold – symbolically of course. While Neku was openly harsh in the past, telling people what he truly thought regardless if it was rude or not, Shiki was darkened on the inside, harboring a secret and trying to bury it under sands of false emotions. Even now, she still felt cold, but not as much thanks to Neku. It was ironic for it was not only one but both who needed opening up.

**9. Red**

The first time Rhyme asked him if he liked Shiki when she was _right there_, Neku's face had never been so red.

**10. Drink**

The smell of a typical fashion store heavy with perfume and the scents of fabric was something Shiki loved to drink in. But whenever Eri got the idea to drag Neku along with them on their "shopping adventure", Shiki could no longer enjoy the usual aroma of the store. Instead, her attention would remain on Neku and the only scent she would be drinking in radiated off of him. Later whenever they'd all go their separate ways, Shiki would rethink of what she did that day and just flush madly.

**11. Midnight**

The night sky was a dark blanket, specked with white hot, burning stars. Shiki didn't like the idea of being out this late at night, but she felt comfortable next to Neku. Since the reunion at the Statue of Haichiko, Neku and Shiki grew closer. Having a midnight "date" wasn't exactly her idea, but to be honest, she was content. To her right lay Neku, eyes closed, arms at his sides, breathing softly. At first, Shiki thought he was relaxing, but when he didn't' respond to her nudge, she concluded he was asleep. A small smile crossed her features as Shiki brushed a few of the orange-tinted locks of hair out of his face. Mentally sighing, she lowered onto her side and curled up against him, letting her eyelids slide shut as well. They needn't worry; Beat was going to wake them up when he swung by anyway.

**12. Temptation**

One time too many since the end of the Reaper's Game Neku was tempted to kiss Shiki, but he always held himself back for both of their sakes. To him, their friendship was more important to him than a possible relationship... Still, he couldn't prevent the feeling from bubbling in the pit of his stomach whenever she spoke to him. Jesus, he was going mad... And he was going to _definitely _punch the _shit _out of Beat if the latter _ever _teased him again about her. Sure Shiki was his best friend (definitely not his first; that was something darker), but that didn't mean he loved her! Okay, so maybe he had a _slight _crush, and the temptation to kiss her _really _wasn't helping at the moment... '_Oh, just shut up_!'

**13. View**

His first view on Shiki was: Annoying, stalker, pain in the ass, loud, stalker, too friendly, too outgoing, and finally stalker. But that view changed when he saw Shiki for the first time. The real Shiki was very shy and timid, unconfident, yet strong at the same time. Neku preferred this quiet Shiki over the fake one, the one who put on the front. She was a good friend all around though; no matter how many times his view and opinion changed, Shiki would still be his friend.

**14. Music**

There was no doubt that Neku practically defined music; it was no wonder Shiki thought of him whenever she'd hear a tune. She had asked him what type of music he liked to listen to, and boy, she had never heard him talk so much since day six of their week together in the UG.

**15. Silk**

"That's _silk_, dear," Joshua stated, giggling in that _irritating _manner of his. The silverette leaned all his weight into Neku – just to piss him off. Well. It worked. Irritated, Neku edged to the right (absentmindedly letting go of the fabric) and gave Joshua a good shove, coaxing out another chuckle. "Shut up." was all the redhead muttered in response to his partner's infuriating behavior. This was stupid. Both boys were stuck in A-East, assigned by yet another Support Reaper to wear the latest trends in order for the wall to be brought down. If he were in the RG, Neku wouldn't even _dare_, but with erasure at stake and both his and Shiki's life, Neku wasn't willing to take that risk. Shiki helped him grow quite a lot; giving up would be an awful, thoughtless thing to do, especially after everything she did... God, it was all his _fau_- "Hey, Neku?" The aforementioned boy bit back a scowl, opting to force out a "_What_?" instead. What he saw though made his jaw drop, and Neku could've sworn Shiki could've given Joshua a run for his money when it came to "fashion". After what seemed to be forever, Neku finally shrieked, "_Josh, I am _not_ wearing a _dress!_!_"

**16. Cover**

Shiki's behavior was a cover – it was hard to believe that the once annoying girl was actually a timid, unconfident yet talented girl. And though the "help" of Higashizawa was much unnecessary to unravel what his friend was truly hiding, the previous Game master actually helped quite a lot. Neku knew the true Shiki was lying beneath a tough cover, and with time, he knew the real Shiki would shine through.

**17. Promise**

Both had made a promise to meet at the Statue of Haichiko. But now, it was a promise to win the game for both himself and Shiki.

**18. Dream**

Honestly, if it hadn't been a fake reality, Neku would've pounded in Joshua's face for bothering him even in his _dreams_. The boy had the gall to walk in, giggle, and say, "Where's Shiki?"

**19. Silence (21)**

They won the game, but things should've gotten better. _So why had Neku gone back into his shell?_ Shiki hadn't noticed it before, but Neku was in her class; she just hadn't seen him and never paid him much attention. At first, she had been thrilled to see Neku in her class, and vice versa. But as time went on, he just began to withdraw. In fact, it was almost as if he went back to the old Neku, the one who was so cold and harsh. And although she knew he didn't mean it, he had insulted her (unintentional of course), but it wasn't even that bad. It just surprised her more than anything else. It wasn't until she had it up to _here _with his odd behavior where she confronted him. It was on that day where the silence was broken, where the newly sprouted wall between them crumbled.

**20. Talent**

Shiki was talented; an amazing seamstress who put actual feelings and effort into her work. She knew Neku had a talent, but she never knew what exactly it was. But one day, when she came over for a school project, she was met with quite a few extraordinary paintings. While they weren't exactly graffiti, they contained the same style to the CAT mural in the Udagawa back streets. Shiki was tempted to question him about it, but she held her tongue until the next day. A good thing she did too. Neku was somewhat shy to speak of his artwork, but with a little encouragement, Shiki was able to coax out what inspired his work, what brought that talent into bloom.

**21. Candle (19)**

"This is _stupid_." He muttered, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed on the carpet. From her spot by the window, Shiki shot him a look, eyes narrowed. "Oh come on, Neku, it's not _that _bad." She said, closing the blinds veiling the aforementioned window. Beat scratched at the back of his head, staring at the half-formed circle consisting of himself, his sister, Neku, and (soon) Shiki. "I agree with Phones, yo... This ain't my teacup either..." When given a look from the other three in the room, he demanded, "What?" While Rhyme explained to her brother how it was supposedly "cup of tea" rather "teacup", Neku remained quiet save for sighing once. "I don't think we're going to get a response either..." he muttered once Shiki sat beside him. "We will; there are people on the other side too." She assured, striking a match and lighting the candle in the centre. "Yeah, but a 'summoning circle'? We might as well dish out a Reaper Creeper game instead!" However, Neku was unheard due to Beat's flustered attempt to cover up his 'mistake' with the teacup... "That ain't what I meant, yo! They musta said it wrong!" '_Who the heck were 'they'? People who thought they were brilliant comeback artists?_' Neku wondered. "Alright, we need everyone to calm down!" Shiki declared, grabbing everyone's attention. "Just hold each others' hands – yes, Neku, that goes for you too – and try to calm down." They did as told (albeit Neku was reluctant) and tuned into the next order. "Empty your mind so we're not blocking the connection," Shiki recited, as if she had done this ritual more than one time. "Focus, and fight those emo urges—" Once the last two words escaped, Neku ripped his hand away from Beat and Shiki, turning to the latter with an indignant look. "_Excuse me?_!"

**22. Journey**

Shiki was not an adventurer in any way... But when she was put in the UG, she had to keep her mind open, think of it as an adventure – a journey. In the beginning, she had no clue how vital and big an impact this "journey" had until it was all over. And if it weren't for that experience, she would've never met Neku and the others.

**23. Fire**

The pin was still warm after use. In fact, Neku was surprised that he had held onto one similar for so long. Perhaps it was of the back story, or maybe because it was a good pin. Who knew? What he did know was that Shiki had given him a fire-elemental pin in his first week. When Neku had picked up another (since all his pins from the last game had been stripped of), he made good use to it, setting the Noise aflame in a burning inferno. He remembered Joshua questioning why he didn't just throw it aside and get a better. In response, Neku had shrugged, claiming that it was the "fire from this object that started it all". Usually fire meant destruction and hurt (well, in case of the Noise, this was very true), but for Neku, it reminded him of Shiki.

**24. Strength**

Shiki couldn't deny that Neku was a strong person, strength unbeatable. While he was strong physically, he was just as strong mentally. No matter what, he always had the strength to pick her back up on her feet – Shiki just wished she could do the same...

**25. Mask**

Throughout his life – _since that terrible incident he blamed _himself_ for _– Neku had kept on a mask that separated him from others. No one could see what was beyond, no one could read his true emotions, no one believed he had any real feelings. They just received harshness and a cold demeanor. But it was Shiki who was able to peer under that mask first. It was Shiki who convinced him to take it off (as well as his shorts that one day, thank you). It was Shiki who helped him and vice versa. She had basically cornered him, making sure he was comfortable enough before removing that cover. And the walls that separated them crumbled.

**26. Ice**

In the beginning, Neku was as cold as ice. His comments and words stung, his behavior was _freezing _to be around, and he had that way of halting you in your tracks with that lovely demeanor of his. All Shiki had to do over the week was slowly hack away at the freezing substance that encased his heart. And with time, it actually worked.

**27. Fall**

Falling could be defined as being pulled down by earth's gravity from an extremely tall height. It was never symbolic. But after the faceoff between Joshua, Shibuya's true Composer (the one he _trusted_), Neku had fallen in more than one ways. He had fallen before the other boy (or man; who knew, really?), the bond that tied them together was cut and tumbling down an abyss... Most of all, Neku's hope, the very last of it (_the hope that for him and Shiki, Beat and Rhyme_), had fallen when he opened his eyes only to see the Scramble.

**28. Forgotten**

_Stupid, stupid _stupid! _Argh, how could she _forget? After getting together with Eri at the Ramen Don, the two girls had ventured out towards D+B for ideas on a new design (because God forbid they had "designer-block" and couldn't come up with a solid idea alone). Unfortunately, halfway to the building, Shiki had realized she forgot something quite important: Mr. Mew. Immediately, Shiki halted in her tracks, drawing Eri's attention. When asked what was wrong, she turned around and responded, "Stay there! I'll be right back!" And that's how she got in the position she was in now: Desperately searching the booths and stools for any signs of her homemade doll. When the results were fruitless, Shiki averted her gaze to the ground, feeling a sudden pressure behind her eyes. Mr. Mew had been more than enough help in the UG – and she returned the favor by leaving him at a restaurant. She slowly made her way to the exist, casting a few more glances over her shoulder as she went. Her mouth was dry and there was a tight knot in her throat, and she was afraid that if she spoke to Eri, she would break down on the spot and cry. "You shouldn't leave Piggy behind like that..." Shiki started at the voice, head whipping to the right. Neku, of course, had one hand on his hip, and in the other he grasped Mr. Mew. She gasped out the doll's name and lunged forward when Neku held him out to her. "Thanks, Neku," She pulled him into an awkward one arm hug, feeling him embrace her not so long after. When they pulled away, Neku asked her what her plans were for the day. "Well, Eri and I were going to check out the latest fashion trends. Want to come along?" Shiki wasn't surprised when he tried to make up excuses and worm his way out. Still, it didn't offend her in any way; he at least found what she had forgotten.

**29. Dance**

"Come on, Phones! You ain't gonna get no one if ya actin' like that!" Beat exclaimed over the blaring music, slapping Neku on the back (_hard_, might he add). "She ain't got none with her! You're next in line, yo!" Before Neku could receive another hard pat, he stood up and backed away tugging lightly at one of the front spikes of his hair. "No, I'll pass. Thanks." With that, he turned on his heel but was yanked back forcefully. Neku let out a startled yelp before Beat's voice cut through his astonishment like a knife. "Don't wuss out now, man! _Go_!" The much larger boy shoved Neku towards Shiki, who was sitting alone on the _other side _of the dance room. He shot a look at Beat over his shoulder before continuing onwards. '_God, this is stupid... She's probably just going to say "no" anyway... There's no point._' Neku had expected to catch her off guard – _not _the other way around. When Shiki said his name, Neku nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yeah?" he responded. She blinked before urging him nonverbally to continue. "What do you want— Oh... Uh..." He scratched the back of his head, eyes averted to the ceiling. '_If Beat does anything to embarrass me if I don't make a complete idiot of myself first, I'm going to _kill _him and enjoy _every second _of it_... _And this damn music isn't helping either!_' "Would you like to dance...? With me?" He expected a 'uh, no thanks', but what she said was quite the opposite. Shiki adjusted her glasses, trying to get ahold of her senses. "Actually... I would, Neku. Yes," a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah, I'd like that." Neku was, for once, thankful for the overly flamboyant lights; the blush was practically invisible. Throat suddenly dry from nerves, Neku merely nodded and extended a hand, willing (_begging_) his palms not to sweat as he took her out on the dance floor, a softer and more relaxed song slipping through the speakers as they furthered from the benches.

**30. Body**

Eri nudged her arm, winking when Shiki's attention averted from Neku to her. "So, you two a 'thing' now?" She asked, a teasing lilt lacing through her tone. In response, Shiki flushed madly and elbowed her back. "No, we're not; just friends." Still, she couldn't help but smile at Eri's behavior. She had missed being able to converse with her like this; like friends. It had been too long. "Aw, come on, Shiki," Eri giggled, chancing a look at Neku who sat near the exit, looking bored. "Even if you don't like him like _that_, you gotta admit he has a good body." Though she hadn't done it intentionally, Shiki had cast a glance at Neku when this was uttered. A shade of red stained her cheeks once more, and Shiki slapped Eri playfully on the arm who laughed in retaliation.

**31. Sacred**

The relationship he had with Shiki was sacred to him, special even. He just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid to screw it up.

**32. Farewells**

Shiki didn't want to leave without Neku... It pained her to think that _she_ made it and _he_ didn't; it just wasn't fair. But when all was clear, when it was just the two of them out on the Scramble, she walked away from him, stopping in the middle of the road. Neku waited a bit longer on the sidewalk before making way over himself. Shiki turned to face him right before she was lifted, smiling down at him and he returning one of his own. They both reached out for one another, but before their hands could touch, Shiki disappeared in a crescendo of light – it was a melancholy farewell.

**33. World**

"_Listen up, Phones. The world ends with you."_ That was something Mr. H had told him... Neku had never understood what it meant back then, but he did now. And even now, the whole concept behind it sounded so farfetched – sometimes Neku had a hard time grasping it. But he did know one thing for sure: While the world may end with him, Shiki was the one who brought Neku _in _the world and out of his own.

**34. Formal**

She was unsure if she should dress up in some formal attire that day. The Statue of Haichiko was their meeting place – after what seemed to be an eternity, they were finally getting together. The whole time Shiki hurried through the Scramble, nearing closer the statue, she kept worrying about her outfit. It was plain, boring, almost. However, when she saw Neku, Beat, and Rhyme all dressed up casually, she didn't feel out of place at all.

**35. Fever**

If he had to try on _one more _outfit for them, he was going to bail. Yes, _bail_. It was always, "Neku, try this on!" or "Wait, you need to wear this _on top_!" or "Whew! One shop down and two more to go!" Unfortunately, the "two" stood for a dozen... Perhaps more. At first, Neku thought Eri had more of a fashion fever than Shiki. Boy, did he lose that bet...

**36. Laugh**

Now that she had given more thought to it, Shiki had never heard Neku laugh before. She saw him smile, and she saw how outgoing he could be as well. It wasn't until their meeting at Haichiko where she heard him laugh. It was different, but not in a bad way; not at all. In fact, it was the type of laugh that brought a smile to her face.

**37. Lies**

"You're full of it." Neku gritted out, the fingernails of his clenched fists biting into his palm like teeth would a peach. Joshua giggled, a smug look overtaking his features, but he said nothing. Just remained quiet. And in a way, Joshua was freaking amazing: He could get under Neku's skin without saying a _word_. It just made him feel awkward; the silence and everything? Yeah! Irritating! "Well? _Say something!_!" Neku demanded, whipping around to glare his partner in the face. Joshua shrugged, that smile never leaving his face. "What can I help with?" The redhead rolled his eyes. "You can start by _not freaking lying all the time_! If I lose this, I lose Shiki!" Neku couldn't prevent the stab of guilt at those words; it was all true. Lose this, he would take Shiki with him – unintentionally of course. Joshua chuckled, maneuvering around Neku so he could take the lead. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, dear. There hasn't been a mission for a while now." Neku let out an irritated huff, silently admitting defeat as he followed suit. In a way, Josh was right... But it still didn't make him any less of an _asshole _who had to lie to get what he needed! Stupid, arrogant – _argh!_

**38. Forever**

These days seemed to drag on forever, and whether it was Neku's attitude or just because it was how the game was laid out, she did not know. But Shiki hoped this week would end soon, or at least she hoped Neku would open up to her.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Being with Joshua was just too overwhelming; it was awkward almost. Neku had to watch what he said, watch his actions, and worst of all, try to understand Joshua's plans. But the guy was so secretive and sly – it would take a lot to bring down the wall between them. Neku, if given the option, would've left Josh for another in the beginning, but it was too late to turn back (plus he had no choice). His breathing became labored as their most recent fight with the Noise ended, wiping at the sweat that soaked his forehead. He needed a rest; so did Joshua, but the latter was too proud to admit it. Speak of the devil... Joshua walked over, that trademark smirk adorning his features. "Neku, do you need a break?" Neku looked at him, mouth agape. "How can you _not _be tired?" The platinum-haired boy brought a hand up to his mouth, giggling behind his fist. "Hee hee... I have my ways, Neku. Unfortunately, I can't tell you; I'm afraid my answer might screw that intelligent mind of yours. And if that happens, who else will be there to protect me?" He obviously meant this as a joke, but Neku retaliated anyway: "Bite me. You can fend for yourself just fine on your own." Joshua shrugged. "That's not what you said the other day. What was that? '_Trust your partner'_? I'm honored, _dear_." Neku scowled, pushing past Joshua and making way further down the street. "_Shut up_." Yep. Joshua's attitude was indeed overwhelming - worse than Shiki's in the first few days and _that _spoke a lot.

**40. Whisper**

She could feel him trembling as he sat up, feeling the bed lift slightly from the lack of his weight. Shiki followed suit, resting her gaze on his back when she was in a comfortable sitting position. They had lied next to each other, talking about the UG, Mr. H, and _Joshua_. It was the topic of Shibuya's Composer that changed the atmosphere around them. Shiki knew the "past" between them and how it was Joshua who brought Neku to the UG, it was Joshua who partnered up with Neku in his second week, and it was Joshua who shot him _again_ in their last week. Gingerly, she crept over to Neku's side resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you think we'll see him again?" She asked quietly, unsure of what to say. No response, but when he did reply, his answer was barely above a whisper: "I don't know."

**41. Wait**

One thing Shiki learnt over the days of being with Neku, was that he was not tolerant of waiting for people. He was quite impatient and, if it hadn't been her that was meeting up with him at the Ramen Don, he probably would've bailed by then. So when Shiki was stuck outside his house, waiting for _him _to walk out the door, she couldn't help but ask, "What took you so long?" Neku glanced at her before responding, "Not that fun waiting for someone, is it?" She had flushed at this statement, realizing this was his way of getting payback for keeping him waiting for so long.

**42. Talk**

Joshua wasn't much of a talker – neither was Neku. Er, scratch that: Joshua wasn't much of a talker unless he had a smartass comment for Neku. Yeah, that sounded better. But that one day was a bit different: They _needed _to talk. To at least bring down that barrier so trust could slowly build its nest. "So what do you want to talk about?" Joshua asked, not glancing up from his phone to acknowledge Neku's stare. The latter's eyebrows knitted together. "First, I'd like you to put away that phone. We're not going to get anywhere as long as you have that damn thing out." When the platinum-haired boy heaved a sigh, snapping his phone shut and shoving it in a pocket, Neku continued, "Second, I want you to tell me how you died. How did you get in the UG?" Their gazes met for a while, but Joshua broke it off with a giggle, the smirk still lingering. "That's hardly fair, Neku. You never told me how _you _died." The redhead's teeth ground together and his hands had to grasp his shorts tightly to prevent from socking Joshua in the face right then and there. "You already _know _how I died! You shot—" A sharp ring from Joshua's pocket cut him off and the communication line between them broke. Again. "Hee hee... Hold that thought, Neku." As Joshua answered the device, Neku couldn't help but feel even more upset. Joshua was _impossible_, and the less the two spoke, the more Neku missed Shiki... He could at least talk to her and relate – Joshua was another story.

**43. Search**

In the beginning, trying to get Neku to open up was like searching for a needle in a haystack... Or was it 'finding' a needle...? Eh, Shiki could care less...

**44. Hope**

By the start of week three, Neku's heart was heavy with the weight of pain and disbelief. But more importantly, it was shrouded with the slowly-dying hope of seeing Shiki again... He already lost Joshua... He couldn't lose another he cared about.

**45. Eclipse**

The more she thought about it, Shiki was very much like an eclipse – devoid of light. She never thought highly of herself, she thought she was basically worthless, and there was never a sliver of light or hope for her in the past. She was so caught up in a tangle of jealousy. When she met Neku, she had enough to say that he could relate to her, but it was ironic because he ended up being the light that shed down on her eclipse. It an odd way, too: Neku was quite dark as well, and Shiki had supposed that both benefited from one another. A miracle it was, almost.

**46. Gravity**

He didn't think he would ever be the first to make the first move, but it just happened. In a way, he _hadn't _made the first move; it just _happened_. And it was completely on accident. They were both outside one of the changing rooms in one of the many fashion stores of Shibuya. Nothing special happened between them save for idle chatter. Of course, they happened to be standing next to one of the racks of clothing so Neku never saw the silver leg sticking out until he tripped on it as he tried moving closer to her. He let out a startled yelp and Shiki held out her arms and leaned forward to catch him – and suddenly, his lips were on hers. Yes, literally. A million thoughts raced through his mind in those seconds, debating whether to pull away or just deepen the kiss. And when Shiki barely responded, Neku began to worry. _Was he really _that _bad?_ But when her eyes slid shut and she pulled him closer, all doubts left Neku's mind, and he went along with it, for once not caring if people walked by and saw. His eyes closed as well and he applied more pressure, but gently, as he wrapped his arms around her. They were too caught up in each other that they at first didn't hear the curtain slide. "Aight, these ain't fittin', so I'mma put 'em ba— Bwaaah!" Neku gasped (as did Shiki) and he pulled away, cheeks flushed a brilliant rouge – Shiki practically the same and her gaze shot in the opposite direction of both Neku and Beat. Speaking of the latter, he gawked stupidly at them, face red as well. "You guys are-! Like you were-!" And to make matters worse, another voice joined in – almost all too familiar. "That's sweet and all, but get a room, you two!" Eri teased, trying to fight back the smirk. Shiki's blush deepened and she threw her purse at her best friend, exclaiming, "Shut up, Eri!" Neku was just fine with punching Beat lightly in the shoulder. "Ow! Watch it, Phones!" The redhead lowered his head into the large collar of his shirt, readjusting his headphones. "Can it..." he muttered, unable to block out the slight feeling of disappointment and cursing gravity for placing him in the situation he stood in now.

**47. Care**

Shiki never thought Neku cared much for people when she first saw him, and this was further proven as the week progressed. But when she remained quiet around day six, he began to socialize more, doing most of the talking. And when he questioned her about what happened between her and Eri, it told her that he _did _care. When she met him and Beat near the Shibuya River, he had changed _so much_. He was no longer trying to complete the game for himself; he was trying to do it for his friends because he just cared for them. Deep down, a week after their time in the UG, Shiki wondered if there were times when Neku cared for her as more than just a friend...

**48. Unknown**

Joshua was part of the unknown; Neku thought he knew him by the time week two ended, but he was wrong. There were times when Joshua was able to visit him in a dream; it was creepy, but not entirely in a bad way. One time, Neku was able to pull the Composer into a small conversation. He forgot half of it by the time he woke up – much to his disliking – but he remembered one question Joshua had asked: "Neku, do you care for someone more than others?" It was an odd question coming from the boy, or rather deity, but still odd. Neku averted his gaze and spoke, "Not... more than others. But I care for her a lot. Shiki helped me in more ways than one, and she forgave me after I tried to..." he drifted off and Joshua knew what came next: _after I tried to kill her_. "I thought so. You know something, Neku? You're a lot less dense than I thought." When it seemed like the redhead was willing to take the challenge, Joshua held up a hand to stop him. "You helped her too, you know." Before Neku could question what exactly it was he helped her with, Joshua stood and turned, walking into the unknown depths of the dream.

**49. Lock**

One day Shiki would never forget was the time Beat had locked both her _and _Neku in the closet. It was on accident, and the four (Neku, Shiki herself, Beat, and Rhyme) had decided on a game to pass time. God forbid, Shibuya experienced a blackout in the middle of the day, so no Wi-Fi, nothing. Then Beat (or was it Rhyme?) had the brilliant idea to play a game of "Hide and Seek". Neku had protested immediately, claiming that it was quite... childish, so to speak, but Shiki thought otherwise. Why not? They had nothing to do, and after a while, twenty questions got boring. So, to make a long story short, Beat was 'it', and everyone ditched the living room to find a hiding spot. Shiki had went through several different nooks and crannies before choosing the closet. She felt as if she had been waiting for an eternity when she realized Neku was behind the door as well. Both had talked for a while, albeit below a whisper. Minutes had gone by before Shiki popped a question: "Neku, do you know what time it is? Beat should've found us by now." Neku shrugged I response, shifting for a comfortable position but only furthering himself deeper in the coats. "It's Beat, Shiki... We could be here for a while." She let out a sigh. "Yeah, but could he hurry it up? I can't stay in here all day." He raised an eyebrow despite the fact she couldn't see this action. "Why's that?" Shiki whipped around to look at him and responded, "Reasons... Unless you can find some built-in bathroom, that'd be great." He didn't know why, but Neku felt heat crawling up his neck and blossoming across his face. "Oh, well... Can't help you there..." A moment passed which turned into minutes, which turned into hours – or so Shiki assumed. She let out an annoyed sigh and stood, turning the knob only to find it halted halfway. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried the knob again, but with another hand this time. "Oh, great..." Shiki turned to Neku with a hopeless look. Though they could barely see one another, Neku's face was blank, devoid of emotion. "Don't tell me. Beat locked us in." She nodded slowly, sliding back down to the ground. _Yup. She never forgot that time._

**50. Breathe**

"Neku Sakuraba! You're late _again_!" Shiki rarely ever used his full name, and when she did, he knew shit just got real. So yeah, he was late for their date. _Again_. Big deal; three times the charm, not _two_. He didn't voice these thoughts aloud to her, but Shiki got the idea. She threw her hands up in exasperation and exclaimed, "Ugh, you can be so _hopeless _sometimes!" With that, she folded her arms across her chest, lips forming a small pout whilst her glasses slid down (a tad bit) the bridge of her noise. Neku took his seat across from her, unsure of what to say save for a muttered, "Sorry...". His gaze locked on Piggy- er, Mr. Mew, who sat loyally by Shiki's arm. Even though it was incapable of speak, Neku thought it was speaking to him in some way, telling him to talk to Shiki and apologise. Telling him that one more screw up could completely ruin their relationship... Telling him that Neku was seriously screwed up in the head for thinking a _plush cat _was speaking to him... Damn Beat must've rubbed off on him after the two had encountered that freaky looking doll in the Bito's attic. Regardless, he decided to follow the... advice. Hesitantly, almost, Neku reached forward and placed his hand overtop Shiki's, the one that had landed back on the table after the minor pout. He felt her stiffen beneath his fingers, but she still refused to look at him. "Shiki, I'm sorry. Honestly. I just got... carried away with Beat in a Tin Pin Slammer game..." he admitted shamefully. He waited for her to say, "Oh my God, are you kidding me, Neku?" or "You'd rather play Tin Pin then be on time?", but instead, she _laughed_. She laughed... Wait, what? He gapped at her in astonishment and was even more surprised when she turned to face him fully, brown eyes warm with forgiveness and amusement. "Wow, Neku... You really are a dork." Neku gave her a look, retracting his arm. "Gee, thanks." She chuckled, pulling back his hand. "I didn't know you got Beat into that game. So... who won?" At first, Neku thought she was joking, but when he saw how serious she was (if anyone could be "serious" in such a silly matter), he flashed a smile of his own. He supposed Shiki just needed to breathe a bit... Maybe she had pretended to be offended. Who knew? Oh well; at least there was no fire between them.

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **_And, finished! ^^ There are a few of these paragraphs that I'm going to expand on in future fanfics :)_

_Thank you to **PMiller1, Loomena, **and **Cherished Tenshi **for the reviews, faves, and alerts, and thank you to anyone else who decides to review this fanfics :)_

**~ Inita**


End file.
